Water Bird
by Im rae and bb 4 ever
Summary: Slade almost kills Raven but she falls into chemical waste instead. Her body changes and a stranger takes avantage of her. The only one that can save her is Beastboy. But what is he saving her from if she doesnt want help? BBxRAE, STARxROB
1. Chemical Romance

AN/ ok this is my next fav fic I hoping it will get better reviews then Family of dread.

Chapte1: Chemical Romanice

The Titans were all out side on a warm summers day all except for one dark half demon who locked herself in her room. Raven even liked to go out swimming with the others she rather stay in her room and read a good book. Thats what she was doing untill...

"RAVEN?"Beast boys voice rang though her ears. She sighed at the knoking at her door. Beastboy had tryed to get her to go everywhere with the team and she was getting pissed.

"What is it Beastboy?" She yelled back at him thought the door. his knocking stoped.

"Come on we are all out side exceped for you. You cant stay in your room for your whole life." His voice glided though the air making Raven stand up and walk to the door she opened it a crack.

"Why do you care anyway?" She asked in a cold voice that would make anyone run for their lifes but this was Beastboy he never let and of this stuff go just like that.

"Because we care about you we want you to come with us to the beach I want-" Beast boy got cut off by the alarm. He and Raven run to the common room. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were already there.

"Whats the problem?" Raven asked walking up to the leader of the team.

"Its slade." Robin spat out with venum coming out of every word he said "he's domping chemicals in the the bay. Titans GO!"

The team didnt have to be told twise they raced out of the room to the T- car. Cyborg driving Robin in shot gun. Raven sat behind robin next to Beastboy who was next to Starfire. Cyborg put his 'baby' in to gear and they were off to the docks. Not noing that two titans lives would be changed forever.

The Tians soon got to the docks and saw nine slade bots dumping green glowing oze into the water. Robin is the first to go into battle swinging his bow staff at the robots and nocking them in to the water. The rest of the titans join him Starfire shooting her star blots at each of the robots close to Robon if he were to need her assistence. Beastboy and Raven were taking care of the robots that were unloading the waste .

No one saw slade in the shadows holding a gun that was pointed to Raven he wanted to get her back for defeating him before. He amed the gun right at Raven she didnt notice this because she was bussy fighting off the endless number of slade- bots. Beastnoy how ever did notice he gasped when he relised what Slade was going to do.

"RAVEN look out!" He yells. But when Raven looked a slade- rob kicked her right as slade shot the gun. It missed her but when the robot kicked her she was knocked in to the water. Beastboy runs to where she fell and jumped in him self he forgot all about turning in to a animal. The rest of the Titans saw the whole scene.

Robin tryed go to where Slade was but found him disappeared along with his slade- bots. Everyone ran over to the water where raven had fell in. It seemed like forever till. Beastboys head hit the surface. He had A coughing raven in his arms as he swam to the edge of the water he handed Raven to cyborg who put her on the ground and BB got out as well. She countined to cough water out of her mouth.

"Raven are you ok?" He asked worried writen alover his face. she nodded but soon fell asleep in his arms. He was still worried but Cyborg spoke.

"Come on B we should get her home." He said putting a hand on his green friend beastboy picked up Raven and walked over to the T- car. They headed home but inside Raven her body was changing into something no one would ever guess

_Wow thats awsome. What is happening inside Raven? Why is Beastboy so worried about her? Will robin ever get Slade? For the answers and more to the story read the next chapter in Water Bird. _

_By the way i do not own Teen Tians if I did BB and Raven would have kissed In the ending to spell bound._


	2. Under Water

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans never have and never will

_OK people I got the next chapter up and this time I hope to not have all my grammar messed up like the last one. Most of you on have kindly pointed out it was bad trust me I'm not that good at spelling and other stuff. OK well lets get this on the road here's the next chapter to Water Bird._

Chapter 2: Under Water

The Titans had gotten back to the tour soon after Raven had fallen asleep. Cyborg had done 2 test's on her till Starfire and Robin had gone to bed. Beastboy had pressured Cy to do more test her just had to be sure Raven was okay.

"OK this is the 14th scan I did BB nothing is wrong with her she's just wiped out." Cyborg said turning around to face a worried Beastboy. He still wasn't convinced thou.

"Are you sure their isn't anything wrong? Are you positive?" Beastboy had replayed the whole scene at the dock in his head since it happened.

"YES! I am 100 percent sure she is fine." Cyborg half yelled in annoyance. But then he sighed and turned back to the screen and did one more test. Like it did every other time it showed up positive. Beastboy had unknowingly held ravens hand during the test. Cyborg however saw it in the reflection on the glass screen. "you really care about her don't you?"

Beastboy was a little shocked by Cyborg question but blushed anyway. He hung is head and the blush deepened as he nodded his head. "yeah" that was all he had to say Cyborg smirked.

"I knew It." He said starting to turn down the system on the computer. Beastboy was snapped back in to reality. Looking over to his robotic friend Beastboy jumped out of his seat with anger

"What do you mean you knew it!" He said rage rising. Cyborg turned back around to face him. they starred at each other for a while till BB sat down and turned back to Raven. Cyborg was right he did like her. More then Tara even but he would never have a chance with her. She would never like someone like him he was a freak.

"I wont tell anyone but I'm pretty sure they already know. Ok that's the last scan. It still saying she's fine. I'm going to bed you can stay but just make sure to get some sleep." With that Cyborg soon exited the room leaving Beastboy with a knocked out Raven.

Sighing Beastboy took Ravens hand in his again. Her skin was so soft he could have sworn it was silk. Slowly sleep started to take over the changelings body. Not wanting to his eyes got heavier and heavier till finally his body went limp and he fell into a deep sleep.

1HOURLATER1HOURLATER1HOURLATER

Beastboy was awoken by a splash of water that his sensitive ears picked up. Opening his right eye he looked at the bed. It was empty. Jumping up Beastboy looked around for any sign of Raven. Nothing was their to help him locate her. Then he remembered what had woke him up. Slowly he started for the gym where Cyborg had installed a new pool. Opening the door he steped into the weird lighted indoor pool area.

(A/N: it is weird when you go into the pools that are inside they have weird lighting that makes me dizzy they weird.)

Looking inside he saw a lone figure under the water. It was Raven anyone could tell she slowly made her way to the surface and Beastboy had to blush at her bathing suit. It was black and a bikini that hardly covered any part of her pale skinned body but was it just him or did she look kind of fish like.

He hoped that she wouldn't see him but he was wrong. Turning to look at him she gave a slightly raised eyebrow at him and swam to the edge of the pool. Lifting her self a little so she could talk to him she began to talk.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked he would have thought she would be mad but she seemed fine. After his recovery of seeing her in the bikini he shuck his head and looked at her FACE

"I could ask you the same thing. You were just knocked out by a slade-bot and fell into toxic water. Why in gods name are you swimming for?" He was a little angry that she didn't wake him up when she did but he hid it sort of.

"I really don't know why I'm in here I woke up saw you sleeping in a chair and was about to wake you up when I got a weird feeling to go swim." She looked confused and Beastboys anger subsided. She looked back at him. "Want to swim with me?"

He early fainted. Raven had just asked hi **HIM** to go swimming with **HER**. What was going on that had never happen before and to BB's knowledge he would be the least expected person Raven would want to be swimming with. But he didn't complain running to his room and returning in swim trunks he cannon balled into the pool.

They had fun. Beastboy did several dives off the high dive and Raven even showed him how to use more stealth while swimming in human form. The sun was just coming up when the tow titans laid on their back near the side of the poll with their feet in the water.

"Wow that was great, we got to do this more often!" Beastboy exclaimed laughing as he laid on his wet back. Raven gave a small smile.

"You know what your right." Beastboy gasped is shock that defiantly never happens. She smiled more. "What do you say we do this tomorrow night to? Well I guess tonight since its dawn."

Beastboy smiled. He prayed to god this wasn't a dream. Nodding she sat up turning to him and looked right at him. Her eyes where so beautiful. '_Wait her eyes were never aqua blue before'_ but before he could say anything she blinked and they were their normal violet.

"Ok bb I'm going to go to bed for a while. I'll see you tonight?" She said standing up still looking at him. Giving a big smile he placed his hand on her leg.

"Yeah you bet." With that she walked off. Beastboy sighed he might have a chance with raven after all.

RAVENSROOMRAVENSROOMRAVENSROOM

When Raven entered her room she sighed. Her mind felt numb away from water and her body felt extremely dry. Walking over to her mirror she looked at her soaking body. Turning around he began to take off her swim suite. Grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms. Pulling them on but her hand touched something scaly. Looking in the mirror ravens eyes grew wide. Black fish scales where along her lower back. and some located on her thigh. She rubbed them. Then noticed her legs were starting to itch. Putting on a shit to cover them up she climbed into bed and rapped the covers over her. What was happening to her?

_A/N: OOOOHHH Clifie sorry for it but I had to. What is happening to her? Will the team find out in time? Does Beastboy have a chance with raven? Do you like fish paste? You will all find out in chapter 3 of Water Bird._

_Before I go I want to do a poll with everyone. Yes yes I know ok here it is._

_What song do you think is so for beastboy and Raven I will put in one of the chapters._

_1 Click5's Just the girl..._

_2Savage gardens Crash and Burn..._

_3Evanescnce's My Immortal_

_ok please R/R and answer poll._


	3. Whats Happening to me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans never have and never will**

Chapter 3: What's happening to me?

Beastboy had never when to his room when Raven left. He had had a dreamy look on his face and had fallen asleep by the pool with his feet still in the water. At about 6 o'clock Robin had arrived to the pool for his daily work out and found Beastboy happily sleeping. Raising an eyebrow Robin walked over to him.

"Hey BB get up!" Robin yelled while lightly nudging the changeling with his foot. Beastboy gave out a snort and woke up starring right at a confused Robin.

"Uhhh hey Rob." He said sweat dropping rubbing the back of his head while he sat up. Robins eye brows went up more questioning the Changeling at what he was doing here.

"Beastboy why were you sleeping by the pool? I thought you were going to watch over Raven?" Beastboy had to blush a bit when Robin said Raven but it quickly went away.

"Yeah I was but I fell asleep. Then when I woke up raven was gone." Robins mouth opened no doubt thinking Beastboy had went swimming and not looking for Raven but he didn't let his leader get the wrong idea. "I found her swimming when I woke up. So I joined her."

Robin was really confused now. Why would Raven be swimming in the pool after what she had been through? And why would she even let Beastboy get anywhere near her in a swim suite? Before he could ask any of this to Beastboy though he had gotten up stretched and walked off. Leaving Robin in the middle of the pool area with no idea what had gone on there last night.

BEASTBOYBEASTBOYBEASTBOY

The changeling had went to his room and changed into his uniform. Last night was burned into his brain. He didn't mind though it was the best night he had in a while. Whistling while walking toward the main room Beastboy noticed something. By the door of her room was Raven. Her head in her hands sitting on the floor Beastboy stopped. 'What is she doing out here?'

Raven looked up just as he reached the place she was sitting. She didn't have on her uniform but the teen had decided to go casual for sometimes around the tower so Beastboy wasn't that surprised. What got him was the look on her face it was mixed with hate fear confusion and disgust. He bent down by her.

"Hey Rae what's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. raven looked him in the eye. Struggling to say something she found she couldn't make a sentence form out of her mouth. At least not here in the open.

Lifting her head to her door she signaled Beastboy to go in for a privet conversation. He got the idea and helped her inside. When he shut the door all light disapeared. As hard as he tried even with his animal senses he couldn't even make out his hand in front of his face. Raven whispered a few words and 12 candles lit up. She turned to Beastboy.

"Beastboy some-something's wrong with me." She said stuttering on the words. Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean something's wrong with you?" he asked looking at her. She seemed fine to him. raven bit her lip. She pulled Beastboy over to her bed and sat him down.

"Just look at my back." She said turning around. Beastboy hesitated. He knew from experience that Raven didn't like to be touched. Finally making a decision he slowly lifted Ravens shirt a little.

His mouth early hit the floor at what he saw. Black scales that looked to belong to a fish were growing along Ravens lower back. He lightly touched them making Raven Tense up. Beastboy noticed this and pulled his hand back, while letting her shirt fall from his grip. Raven turned to him as her eyes looked like they were trying to hold back a river. His heart sank _'could this be from the chemicals?'_

"Beastboy I -I don't now what's wrong with me." She cried into her hands. Beastboy could only sit there he didn't know what he could do. But before he could open his mouth to speak the alarm went off.

Raven stopped crying and pulled herself together. He ran out of the room so Raven could change but waited for her to come out. They ran to the main room together. When they entered the rest of the team was already there. Robin was typing away at the control panel to the TV/Computer screen. His wet hair, he came out of the pool remember, bounced a little with his movements .

"The Hive 5 are robbing a bank own town. Raven do you think you'll be able to fight after what had happened?" The leader of the team asked. All eyes were on raven now. Beastboy saw her hide all fear she had about the scales and nodded firmly.

"All right then. Titans Go!" With that the team ran to the garage where Cyborgs "baby" awaited them. All climbing into the car Cyborg started the engine and they sped off on the underwater bridge that connected them to the city.

THECITYTHECITYTHECITY

The Titans arrived at the bank just as the Hive Five started to exit. They jumped out of the car getting ready for anything the Hive might through at them. Jinx smirked.

"So you still trying to stop us?" She mocked Robin frowned but that's when Beastboy just had to open his big mouth.

"Well it's sooo easy to beat you. This is more like a practice run for us." Beastboy stuck out his chest. The Hive looked rabid. In the back Cyborg and Raven. Smacked their heads at the changelings stupidity.

"All right that's it!" Gismo yelled pushing a button on his pack to make his spider legs appear. "You snot munchers are in for it now." And that's when Beastboy learned that saying an insult to the Hive Five was a big mistake.

It took several hours to really beat the Hive Five. Raven took down Jinx, Robin Seymour, Star General Hive (or whatever that guys name is), Cyborg took down Gismo and Beastboy took down Mammoth. It all seemed to go fine till the tall balk and ugly woke up when the titans had their backs turned.

"I told them it was easy." Beastboy said breathing heavily from his fight. Slowly Mammoth made his way toward the titans with a piece of scrap metal in his fist.

"Beastboy next time let me do all the talking." Said Robin wiping debris of this uniform. All of a sudden Starfire gasped.

"Friend Raven look out!" Raven turned just in time to see Mammoth fit her with metal. Then next thing she knew she what hurled across the street into a fire hydrant. Causing it to explode and spray water onto every inch of her body.

Robin and Cyborg help off Mammoth while Starfire and Beastboy dashed over to the fallen Raven. Beastboy was the first to reach her. He turned her over only to fine she looked fine except a burse here and their and a moan of pain escaping her lips. But Starfire alerted him other wise.

She was pointing a gasping at Ravens legs. The scales that were on her lower back had traveled to her legs. making swirling designs that would have looked kewl if they weren't real. Beastboy looked at Raven as she passed out. Now he was really worried about her. How could she have scales on her legs? And what is she turning into?

_A/N: Yay another chappie done! I probably wont be able to write for a while though cause I have been sick and I'm going to have a TONE of missed homework to do. But I'll try and get the next chapter done asap. I already have an idea for it then in chapter 5 I am going to put the song that you ppl voted most for. I havent started it yet so you can all keep voting._

**I want to keep doing this poll with everyone. I can vote again if you already have or vote for the first time. Just please give me a vote cause it a tie for 1 and 3. Good luck!**

**What song do you think is so for Beastboy and Raven I will put in one of the chapters.**

**1 Click5's Just the girl...**

**2 Savage gardens Crash and Burn...**

**3 Evanescnce's My Immortal**

ok please R/R and answer poll.


	4. The First Stage Of A Transformation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 4: The First Stage OfA Transformation

_Raven could hear her name being called out. She didn't know who or where but she heard her name._

_Around her was nothing but water..._

_It was black and deep..._

_She keep falling and falling deeper and deeper..._

_She couldn't move and her body was acing..._

_What was happening to her? Before she could let the darkness of the water take her over a glowing white light appeared above her. It was getting closer and closer till a familiar hand grabbed her wrist. She began to rise and she could make out the voices more clearly. They were of her friends. They had worry dripping from every word but the most came from Beastboy. Raven finally reached the surface._

"Do you think friend Raven is alright? She is not healing herself." Starfire asked from besides Robin. They all wanted to know she was alright but that wasn't something that just came to them.

"I really don't know Star." Cyborg answered while checking Ravens body for a clue. "I don't even know what the scales are."

Just then Ravens eyes shot open and she jumped up. It was like she had been underwater and reached the surface for air. Coughing she grabbed the side of the bed in pain. Beastboy jumped up from his chair and was by her side in a instant.

"Raven are you ok? Does it hurt? Do you need something?" Raven held up a hand to Beastboys mouth making him shut up. She stopped coughing and laid back down in the med- bed. Her head buzzing painfully.

"Wh- What happen?" She asked voice sounding far away to everyone even her. Beastboy bit his lip. He couldn't say anything his voice seemed to have left him. Robin stepped up though as always.

"You were knocked out by Mammoth while we weren't looking." He said BB's ears falling just hearing about what had happened. "When we got to you well umm look at your legs."

Raven raised an eyebrow but did what her leader said. Looking down she early screamed in terror. The scales had made their way to her legs making swirling patterns as they went down each. They were just like the ones that were on her lower back. Black and shined a rainbow color when the light hit them. She covered her mouth with her hand even though no scream could come out.

Starfire came over and put a hand on Ravens sholder. "It is alright friend Raven. You should not be ashamed of you 'scales' they are vary beautiful." She tried to make Raven feel better about it but so far it wasn't working.

"How did I get these things?" Raven asked firmly looking at her friends. Cyborg came over and took Starfires spot.

"I'm trying to figure it out so far I got nothing." He said Ravens and everyone else's faces fell. "But if you'll let me I want to try something. I am warning you it may cause you to get more. But I may find out what caused them to appear."

Raven looked down at her legs. She sighed everyone knew she didnt like the fact that scales where growing on her body but she had no chose. If anyone was to help find out what was going on it was Cyborg and she trusted him completely.

"Alright Cyborg. Do what you have to do." He smiled at her turning to the others he stared to give out orders.

"OK everyone Star I need you to go get me as much water as you can bring in here. Robin go get me a scalpel and gauze.." Raven gulped at that part. He turned to her reassuring it wouldn't hurt. "BB I need you to get me towels a magnifying glass and Novocain."

They ran off to get what Cyborg had instructed. He turned back to Raven she looked almost fearful of what was going to happen. He smiled a chuckled a bit.

"Rae you're going to be fine. You got your big ol bro here to take care of ya." He smiled more even get a small timid one back from Raven.

Soon after the whole team met up in the med-bay again. Star had managed to bring in a bucket that was half the size of a kiddy pool. Cybog told her to put it right by Ravens feet but not to get them wet. He took the rest of the stuff from the guy Titans and laid it all out on a try by Ravens bed.

"Alright let's get this going." Cyborg picked up the Novocain needle Beastboy had brought. Raven shut up eyes tight when he gave her the shot. "Ok we will let this sit a while. For now I want to take a picture of your legs."

The group sweat dropped. Cyborg had just sounded like a perverted man asking a girl to go around dancing in her under wear. He rolled his eyes and quickly took a picture and put it on his computer. Hitting a few buttons he made the screen darken like a X-ray.

"From what I can tell those scales are just the same DNA as your flesh. According to this it is your skin." Cyborg turned back to Raven "Ok I'm going to need to cut some off Rae the Novocain will prevent you from feeling it."

Cyborg picked up the scalpel. Slowly he cut into a part of Ravens leg covered in scales. She held her breath she could still feel pain from it but not that much. He slid the blade across the skin and several scales came off. He quickly put the gauze over the open cut and put the scales in a bag.

"Alright the hard part is over. Now let me see one of your legs." Raven lifted her right leg to Cyborg who held it. "Are you ok with this Raven?"

She nodded all though in her head she was scared half to death. Cyborg picked up a small cut of water. Then he slowly poured it over Ravens leg. Nothing happened.

"So well that didn't work." He said rubbing the back of his neck. The rest of the team looked at each other.

"Uh Cy what are you trying to do?" Robin asked watching as Cyborg put the rest of water from the cup into the mini pool Starfire had brought. Raven looked at the water and her mind seemed to go blank.

"Well I was trying to see if water did anything to them. I mean she did get more after being hit into the fire hydrant." He put Ravens foot in the water not seeing the cut he made grew back more scales and Raven just looking at the water with a blank face.

The Titans sat in silence trying to figure out what was going on. That's when it happened Starfire gave a short scream of surprise Robin gasped and Beastboy feel off his chair.

The water Raven had her foot in glowed a dark blue. In stead of their normal white Ravens eye glowed aqua. Her hair seemed to be growing too. But the weirdest thing was Ravens 'scales' were multiplying. She was completely out of it .

Cyborg quickly lifted Ravens foot out of the water and all of it stopped. She fainted after the glow from the water disappeared.

"What the heck was that?" Beastboy yelled going over to Raven which Cyborg put back on the med bed. He was in shock

"I - I don't know." Cyborg fell back into his chair. The titans were stunned till Starfire gasped again. This of which cause the boys to jump.

"I have come to think I know what is happening to our dear friend." She said looking small and timid. Robin put his hand on her shoulder and nodded as a signal to continue. She took a deep breath "I think friend Raven is turning into a... mermaid."

The teams mouth dropped open. Could that be it? Could Raven really be turning into a mermaid? They all looked at her legs. They were still half glowing the team had no idea what trouble they were getting into.

_A/N: YAY I did it I got a new chapter up took me a while but yeah I got it. The song poll is still going to be up. I have been going nuts cause I found these kewl music video's for Teen Titans. Well i hope you enjoy and hope to get the next chapter up soon..._

_I want to keep doing this poll with everyone. You can vote again if you already have or vote for the first time. Just please give me a vote cause it a tie for 1 and 3. Good luck!_

_What song do you think is so for Beastboy and Raven I will put in one of the chapters._

_1 Click5's Just the girl..._

_2 Savage gardens Crash and Burn..._

_3 Evanescnce's My Immortal_

_ok please R/R and answer poll._


	5. Dive and Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans though I wish I did...**

Chapter 5: Dive and Change

The Titans were all thinking Robin was pacing along with Beastboy and Cyborg. Starfire was trying to keep Raven cool for she had broken out in a sweat her breathing became quicker. Beastboy stopped to look at her after she clenched her fist.

"I can't take this... What's happening to her?" He yelled looking at Cyborg who was taken aback by Beastboys out burst.

"BB I don't know." Cy bowed his head in shame. Star noticed this.

"Friends we must remain calm. This will not help Raven." She said Raven eyes cracked open to no ones knowing.

"I can't take it. What if something really is wrong with her? What if she can never be ok?" Beastboy was frantic. Raven gave a small smile

"I'm fine you know but a little head ace." She whispered the Team jumped

"Friend Raven you have awoken!" Star yelled in joy. The guys smiled as they walked over to her.

"Hey girl you almost gave us a heart attack." Cyborg smiled. Raven rolled her eyes she really didn't know what happened to her when she past out.

"Ummm can I ask why I am in the med bed again?" Raven asked not taking any notice to the looks one their faces.

"Raven you really don't remember anything before you passed out?" Robin asked looking at her. She shook her head no. "The water your foot was in started to glow and your scales like multiplied."

"What?" Raven looked down at her legs and jumped back. The scales were almost covering her leg completely now. She looked almost horrified Beastboy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Rae we'll find a way to get you back to normal." She buried her face in her hands as Beastboy rubbed her back.

The titans looked at each other in silence they couldn't see it but tears were falling from Ravens eyes. The quiet was broken by a loud explosion right in the hall they all jumped and the door was kicked down. Millions of Slade bots were poring in through the door. Then the hive 5 stepped into the room.

"Hey kludge heads." Gizmo said walking in with his robotic spider legs. The titans all stepped in front of Raven knowing all to well she was too weak to fight.

"How did you get in here?" Cyborg yelled glaring at the Hive 5 with hatred. Raven slid off the bed she was laying into stand next to Beastboy who helped her stand up.

"Well we guessed that your little partner needed another gift for sending us to jail so we came back to give it to her. But this time we have help." Jinx pointed to the Slade bots standing around the Titans.

Robin looked at Raven and she nodded. In a split second the team was picked up in a large Raven shadow and were gone. They reappeared however outside the tower below on the island. They looked up as the glass broke in the window and Slade bots fell down surrounding them again.

"Well let's see Slade said get rib of him first." Jinx said pointing to Beastboy they all looked at him. Before they could do anything a collar was around BB's neck then he was thrown into the ocean. The team was about to attack but Hive attacked first.

"What did you do to Beastboy?" Cyborg asked standing in front of Raven to protect her from Gizmos attack.

"Oh we just made it so he can't use his powers. Then we had it so that collar would keep him under water." Ravens eyes widen Beastboy couldn't breath under water. She looked at the fight her friends had to go through then at the water. Making a decision Raven ran for the lake

"What the hell is she doing?" The titans just as Raven jumped headfirst under the water.

Under she felt great her body floated along with the water but she didn't stop swimming. Going deeper she looked every where till she saw him. Beastboy was struggling to get the collar off and she swam too him. He looked up at her and his eyes widened. Ravens legs were completely black scales but she didn't care. Raven quickly grabbed Beastboys hand and started to swim upward. He helped her and within seconds they broke the surface.

Raven was amazed to see the Have 5 and Slade bots all taken out. She pulled Beastboy to the team who was standing by the shore of the water. Cyborg pulled Beastboy out of the water and broke the collar off his neck. Starfire and Robin were about to help Raven out of the water when something grabbed her foot then her head. She gasped as she was pulled under water again.

Raven was being pulled under by a Slade-bot. She was out of breath from before and now her lungs were on fire. Raven struggled with the Slade-bot her anger rose and her eyes started to glow white. She couldn't say her magic words under water but it didn't matter she grabbed the robot by the neck and stared at it.

She didn't even notice the white hot pain running through her legs as the started to form together and her feet turned webbed. She glared at the robot again and it was incased in a glowing aura of... Aqua? It shot clear out of the water landing near the vary frightened Titans.

"What the hell where's Raven?" Robin yelled looking into the water that was glowing just like before. Beastboy stood up and started to march to the water but Cyborg and Starfire grabbed his arm.

"Friend you can not go into the water." Star yelled trying her hardest to hold the Changeling back.

"But she might be hurt we have to ..." Before Beastboy could finished his statement. The glowing part of the water moved toward the edge of the shore away from the Titans. Raven head jumped out of the water gasping for breath.

She was hanging on to a rock for her life while breathing heavily and clenching her neck. The team ran over to her. Cyborg and Beastboy jumped into the shallow water and wadded out to her. She had her eyes shut with tears falling down her cheeks. Cyborg grabbed Ravens hand which she had over her neck and gasped. Ravens neck had slips forming on each side it must have been painful. Beastboy gazed at her as her body glowed and her cloths seemed to disappear instead her chest was only covered with the same black scales as her legs.

"Oh my god..." Beastboy whispered looking at Ravens legs. Cyborg did the same and stepped away from her Robin and Starfire joined the group there mouths where agape.

They all watched as Raven breathed in and out trying to calm her self from the pain. She too looked horrified at her own legs. But they weren't legs they were together into one and she didn't have feet instead she had a black grayish fin. The worst result had happened to Raven. The team all looked at each other then there friend. Starfire was right Raven was or had turned into a mermaid.

_ A/N: OK that was fun to write. Ravens transformation is kind of like the one on Phoebe in charmed if you have ever seen that episode or show. Her scale are black but also have every color shining through them when the light hit them. I just wanted to point that out._

_Also the winner of the poll is Click5's Just the girl which I am kind of happy did win. Its my favorite song and goes so well with Beastboy and Raven the next chapter should have the song in it and some romance between bb and rae. And to be nice to all the ppl who voted for the other songs latter I will have them in chapters to._

_**Well Read and Review**_


	6. Just The Girl

_A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry it took so long I haven't been feeling up to writing. Well I'll cut to the chase here is the next chapter to water bird..._

_Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah I dont own the teen titans everyone knows that now._

Chapter 6: Just The Girl

The titans had all gathered around Raven in the shallow area of the bay. Raven had turned full mermaid the tail scales even long hair (I just liked how she looked in birthmark with it). They didn't really now what to do they never had this happen before. In fact they didn't know it could even happen at all.

"Dudes what are we going to do?" Beastboy asked next to Raven who was now laying in the shallowest part of the water so Cyborg could check to see if he could do anything. So far nothing.

"I really don't know if there's anything we can do." Cyborg said flatly Raven was getting over the mermaid thing oddly fast. To tell the truth she felt sorta good about it like everything was perfect. She didn't however say anything to the team.

"Well there has to be something we can do." Robin entered in to the conversation. Starfire was knelling in the water glancing at Raven every now and then. She was getting uneasy for her friend wishing her to be back to normal.

"Robin I'm serious we can't really do anything major at the moment all we can do really is see if we can find anything out about what could cause this." Cyborg stood up and turned toward his team "I think we need to go call aqua lad seeing as he is a mer-man or whatever maybe he can help us out on this."

"You should go call him I would join you but seeing as I cant." raven held up her fin that use to be her legs.

"I'll stay out with Rae you three go call Titans east." Beastboy said the team eyed him. BB sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Just so she wont get bored or lonely or anything."

The team was convinced that Beastboy had good intentions to keep Raven company while she was in her "condition" so they headed inside to go call Titan east. Raven however wasn't all that convinced. She eyed Beastboy then swam over to a deeper part of the water where Beastboy would be able to sit on the edge of the rock.

"So why did you really want to stay out here?" She asked in a hard tone. Beastboy went frigged. "What has it been your dream to see a mermaid or something?" She laughed

"Uh no not really its like I said I don't want you to get lonely." Beasboy crossed his arms and Raven laughed a little again then with out warning he was smacked into the water by her fin.

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after_

Beastboy Really didn't expected that as he reached the surface of the water again he spit out the water that had gotten into his mouth. Raven was laughing even harder and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

He had always tried to get Raven to laugh because once he meet her he decided to make it his dream. Raven never looked happy and Beastboy really didn't like it when people where sad. Even after she had shut him down or out Beastboy still tried his best to make her happy. If anyone knew him they would know he never backs down from something. If he sets his mind to it he will always get his dreams. And right now his dream was Raven.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

"Dude that was cruel." He said floating in the water with his uniform still on. He had a defeated looking face.

"Come on a little water never hurt anybody." Raven said diving under with incredible speed. She felt weird like she was tied down just being here she wanted to go out into the ocean. She wanted water she wanted this.

"Hey wait up!" Beastboy called changing into a fish and swimming after her. Even if Raven was mean to him he still could not help but fall in love with her. She was so mysterious and different. She was like a forbidden fruit because of her powers and it just keep pulling him in on a hook.

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her  
What can I do - I'd do anything for her_

Raven swam as far as she dared to get away from the tower. Her heart told her to go but her head and body told her to stay. As Raven stopped a small green fish swam up behind her and turned into her green team mate.

"Geezz you can sure swim fast as a mermaid." He said panting trying to catch his breath. Raven just looked out into the distance. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Beastboy I- I don't know why but I feel weird being here." Raven said her secret she was trying to keep. No one knew this but she had a very lose lip. "I want to leave.'

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

Beastboys eyes widened. Did he just hear what he think he did? Raven didn't just say she wanted to leave. Did she? His head was spinning just by her word this was defiantly a mystery to him now. Raven at first was trifide of what she had become now she's acting like it is her whole life.

"Rae what are you talking about you cant leave." He said a little panicky. Raven looked at him saddly.

"You cant make me stay beastboy." She said with a little more force in her voice.

_And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's every said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head_

"Raven..." Beastboy looked at her face. "You cant leave us I'll- we'll miss you. We need you I need you."

She looked up at him. Over the summer he had a growth spurt and she turned out to be the smallest titan. In her head she was mixed up did she want to go or stay? She didn't know anymore. But her heart was hanging along with her body it suddenly had a fire of freedom in the sea calling to her. She wouldn't let anyone stop her.

"I'm going Beastboy and you cant stop me." Her voice was firm and her once violet eyes started to slightly grow aqua once again.

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined

"Rae no you have to stay here." Beastboy pleaded. "Cy he can find a way to turn you back to normal. You can go back to being you."

Ravens mind clicked she didnt want to go back to being her she wanted freedom she wanted the sea she wanted water. The grow in her eyes grew along with her anger. "Leave me alone Beastboy! I will not stay here with anyone including you!" Beastboy heart broke.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

The aqua from Raven spread through her body to the water. Beastboy felt it start to bubble under him. Once again he was thrown by Raven. But this time it was by her powers they used the water to shove him onto land and hard. The changeling hit his head on the way down and the last thing he saw before passing out was Raven swimming to the depths of the bay.

_A/N: Wow this is my longest chapter yet :) I hope you all like it Read and Review please..._


	7. Gone With The Water

A/N: I'm bbbbbaaaaaccccckkkkkk cricket chirps uuhhh sweat drop Sorry everyone I haven't really been into any of my fanfics for like ages now. I really been to into my book I'm writing entitled Sin. But I have gotten some reviews and felt really bad so decided to write some more (that and I got a writers block on my book) so without further a due here is another chapter in your favorite little story Water Bird (caution may be short)

BB: Rae does not own any of the Teen Titans not even me

Rae: Wanna bet green bean: clamps a leash on Beastboys neck: You were saying?

BB: uuhhhh Rae owns me and me only :scared face:

Rae: Good boy

Chapter 7: The one that got away

Previously

The aqua from Raven spread through her body to the water. Beastboy felt it start to bubble under him. Once again he was thrown by Raven. But this time it was by her powers they used the water to shove him onto land and hard. The changeling hit his head on the way down and the last thing he saw before passing out was Raven swimming to the depths of the bay.

INSIDE TITAN TOWER INSIDE TITAN TOWER INSIDE TITAN TOWER

Robin had just recently got in contacted with Titans East in hope to talk with Aqua-Lad for he would be the only one to know most about what was happening with Raven. However to there disappointment Aqua-Lad was not present with Titans East.

"Sorry Rob but he went out for lunch a couple minutes ago. What do you need to ask him about?" Asked the Titan East leader Bumble Bee.

"Something bad happened with Raven when we fought Slade a couple of days ago. We were hoping Aqua-Lad would know something about it." Robin answered her his face stuck in a mix of worry and anger. Starfire and Cyborg shifted in there seats on the house shoe shaped couch.

"Oh is she O.K.?" Bee's faced shifted from confused to worry at is answer the group looked at each other in silence.

Cyborg was the first to speak up. "We honestly don't know Bee. We don't know."

Bee's wings shifted in the back ground. The Titans had all turned into a giant family and would do anything for each other. Bee remembered countless times after she had come out of being a spy in Brother Bloods school and formed the Titans East that Starfire would bring her, while dragging Raven, to the mall. The tree had all become good friends. She would hate to see the girl hurt or anyone on the team for that matter.

"Well I know he should be back really soon. He doesn't take long to get lunch normally, do you want me to tell him to call you back as soon as he gets here?" She asked her wings still shifting in worry.

"Thanks Bee that will be fine." Robin and the others said there goodbyes and he switched off the Video telephone (screen thingies).

"Oh I do hope that friend Aqua-lad will be able to help us with helping poor friend Raven." Star said biting her finger nails out of a bad habit that she picked up from Beastboy. "Do you think Beastboy is alright to be watching her?"

"BB may make a lot of stupid mistakes sometimes but I'm sure he won't let anything happen to Raven." Cy consoled her trying to make her stop worrying.

"Cy's right Star BB would give is life for Rae if he had too." Robin leaned on the computer council his head hung. He had never had one of his team mate be this affected in a life threatening way ok he had but he almost always knew how to get them out. Now he had no idea what to do.

The three almost jumped out of there skin when the TV/Phone lit up and Aqua-lads face appeared above them. He looked worried. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Robin straightened him self up and took control. "Aqua-lad we think Raven has been turned into a mermaid."

The fish boys eyes early popped out of his head. "What??!!"

"She has scales and everything we think it happened because of the chemicals that Slade dumped into the bay got on her skin. Do you have any idea what to do?" Robin asked. Aqua-lads face turned serious.

"This is bad guys this is really bad." Aqua-lad moved off screen then came back holding a book that looked decayed from water. "No one is meant to turn into a mermaid. It's against the rules of the sea, and it's not good for the one turned into a mermaid."

The group did not like where this was going but continued to listen. "The transformer will be cursed with the cold heart of a fish and be bond to the sea as long as they are covered in the scales of a mermaid. Where is raven now?"

"Outside with Beastboy." Cyborg answered getting really really worried and even he started to chew on his finger nails.

"Guys you can't let Raven get awa-"

"RAVENS GONE!!" Beastboy yelled running through the main entrance drenched in water and seaweed. The group nearly gasped.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Robin yelled his anger getting the best of him."

"Dude she freaking knocked me out! It's hard to keep track of her if your passed out!" Beastboy started to pluck the seaweed off his body. He couldn't believe how stupid he was as to let Raven catch him off guard like that but she did.

"Friend Aqua-lad what do you mean by cursed with the cold fish heart?" Starfire spook up while the boys started to argue to Beastboy for is recklessness .

Aqua-lads face turned grim "It means that she will be cursed to be cold hearted."

RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN RAVEN

Raven felt bad for knocking Beastboy out to get away but all that went away as soon as she got out into the open water. Her body seemed to fly through the water which she had to admit was much better then flying through air. She glanced the ocean floor and was amazed to see all the wonderful things she saw. Sure she had been underwater in the T-Sub but this was like looking at it in a whole new angle. This was fun, this was her life, this was her passion, this was Raven. And nothing was going to change that.

A/N: God again so sorry for not making a update in a llloooonnnnggggg time I feel bad about it because I love writing it's just sometimes life can get in the way and make it hard to add to this.

Please Read and Review guys I'll try to get a new chappy up shortly but no promises


End file.
